Aliphatic amines are used as chemical intermediates and are especially useful in detergent and cosmetic formulations. When used in consumer products it is essential that the amines do not introduce an objectionable odor. As manufactured, higher aliphatic amines generally have an unpleasant odor developed during the manufacturing process. A need exists for a simple inexpensive way to reduce or eliminate this odor.